A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. In addition to supporting telephone and voicemail services, a mobile computing device may support various other types of mobile messaging services such as facsimile, electronic mail (email), instant messaging (IM), short message service (SMS) messaging, multimedia message service (MMS) messaging, video conferencing, and so forth. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing enhanced mobile messaging services.